Goroth Prime
Goroth Prime, to planetą znajdującą się w Środkowych Rubieżach w systemie Goroth. Jest ojczystym światem Gorothitów. Aqualishanie zwali ją Celleballen, co w ich języku znaczy "pustkowie". Planeta swego czasu była głównym eksporterem hyperbarydu, który stosowany jest między innymi przy budowie turbolaserów. Planeta Goroth Prime jest miejscem, na którym odnaleziono najstarsze ślady życia w Galaktyce. Żywe organizmy pojawiły się tam około 5,000,000,000 lat temu. Około 1,000,000 BBY wyewoluowała tutaj rasa rozumna (Gorothici), która pierwszą cywilizację stworzyła dopiero gdzieś w 10,000 BBY, czyli w porównaniu z rozwojem innych ras Galaktyki dosyć późno. Początkowo Gorothici trudnili się głównie łowiectwemi zbieractwem, organizując się w koczownicze plemiona. Z czasem zaczęli prowadzić osiadły tryb życia, tworząc stałe osady, zajmując się rolnictwem, rybołóstwem oraz hodowlą zwierząt. Następnie zaczęli budować pierwsze miasta. W momencie przekształcenia się ich organizacji społecznej w ustrój feudalny, ich rozwój z lekka przyhamował, co było spowodowane wygodnym życiem w przyjemnym klimacie maksymalizującym ilość plonów. Niewiele jest wiadomo o religii jaką wyznawali, ale istnieją informacje o tym, że Gorothici wierzyli w to, że ich planeta jest "rajem", do którego trafiają za dobre uczynki w poprzednich wcieleniach. Około 8,000 BBY grupa Koreliańskich piratów odkryła Goroth Prime podczas ucieczki przed statkami Republiki. Korzystając z łatwowierności rdzennych mieszkańców planety, zaczęli sprzedawać im skradzione łupy, które mieli na statku oraz różne tanie technologie w zamian za "bezwartościowe skały", zawierające metale ciężkie, które powszechnie występowały wszędzie na planecie. Był to pierwszy kontakt Gorothitów z istotami spoza planety i z zaawansowaną technologią. Koreliańscy piraci zamierzali zataić swoje znalezisko przed resztą Galaktyki i czerpać z opłacalnego handlu wymiennego z tubylcami. Piracki proceder zakończyło dopiero odkrycie planety przez Ithoriański statek. Goroth Prime stał się kandydatem na przyłączenie do Republiki. Po 500 latach uzyskał pełne członkowstwo wraz z reprezentacją w senacie. Po kilku tysiącleciach w sektorze Trans-Nebular powstało wiele kolonii utworzonych przez Korelian, które zorganizowały się w tzw. Corellian Bloc. Niedługo potem zaczęli swoje kolonie w sektorze tworzyć także Aqualishowie z frakcji Aqualish Barralenal. Ekspansjonizm obu ugrupowań doprowadził w 4000 BBY do konfliktu między nimi (Corellian/Aqualish war). Goroth Prime pozostała neutralna w tym konflikcie. Głównym powodem tej decyzji było opłacalne położenie - nie znajdowała się zbyt blisko obszarów dotkniętych wojną, ale zarazem na tyle blisko by służyć jako obszar zaopatrunku i odpoczynku żołnierzy i załóg okrętów obu stron konfliktu. Urząd głowy państwa sprawował wówczas J'Kek D'rith Kalama, który sprzedawał koncesje górnicze obu stronom konfliktu żadnej z nich nie faworyzując. W tym czasie na Goroth Prime utworzono planetarne siły obronne zwane D'Jar'Min. Z czasem rząd robił się coraz bardziej chciwy, nieustannie podwyższając ceny koncesji, przez co ich koszt był za drogi dla obu frakcji. Goroth Prime był zbyt ważny i w końcu jedna ze stron konfliktu zdecydowała się zniszczyć go aniżeli zostawić rywalom. Naruszono orbity kilku planetoid tak, żeby uderzyły w powierzchnię Goroth Prime. Siły obronne Goroth Prime wykryły planetoidy dzień przed uderzeniem, ale nie posiadały środki na ich usunięcie. 2 planetoidy uderzyły do oceanu i 3 w ląd z czego jedna w stolicę. Z 5 miliardów mieszkańców przeżyło zaledwie 2 miliony, a planeta została uznana za zniszczoną i szybko o niej zapomniano. Atmosfera stała się toksyczna i pozostali przy życiu Gorothici musieli się do życia w niej przystosować. Większość technologii została pogrzebana w popiołach, a sama powierzchnia planety przekształciła się w zniszczone toksyczne pustkowia. Nie mniej jednak, Gorothitom udało się na nowo odbudować społeczność i cywilizację, a po upływie kilku tysięcy lat od kataklizmu populacja ich liczyła już blisko 500 milionów mieszkańców. W okresie rządów Imperium uczyniono z Gorothitów niewolników. Ostatecznie zostali wyzwoleni przez Sojusz Rebeliantów i Nową Republikę. Źródła * Goroth: Slave of the Empire * Alien Encounters * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Kategoria:Elementy układu gwiezdnego